Guardian Devil and Jinchuriki
by Kuraj Crescent
Summary: What happens if Naruto gets adopted by a new Juubi, who happens to be the son of Sephiroth and a descendent of Ezio Auditore? What if the Devil Hunters are also thrown into the mix? Read to find out. Rated M for violence and mild swearing. Slight Bleach crossover. Note: reference the OC info page for more info on Takeshi Okami. No, he's not a Naruto OC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The First Meeting**

[Konoha, October 10, exactly 8 years after Kyuubi]

The sound of many footfalls could be heard in the alleys, one pair of small feet running as fast as they could, another 10 or so pair of larger feet running just as fast, following the smaller footsteps. These people eventually entered an alley that turned into a dead end. The sound of crying followed afterwards, accompanied by occasional yelps of pain and the constant sounds of beating and jeering.

This was the scene I encountered when I woke up from my nap, laying on a bench underneath the window on the first floor of my home and workplace, wearing only a pair of black pants and my Hidden Blades at the moment. I heard the sound of pain and anger, and the beatings and jeering, and the cries for help. My eyes opened and instantly locked onto the painfully bright orange clothing, followed by the red on the wearer's body. Then came the strong odor of copper, salt, and fear, as well as the nauseating stench of alcohol and what I labeled as _hate_ and _disgust_. All I knew was that all of the attackers were human, and that the boy held a faint demonic scent, just barely detectable through the human scent in his blood. I pointed my ears towards the scene, focusing on the voices outside, while lifting my tail to flick a switch, activating the recording equipment set up in the alley my home is accessed through to make sure I've got evidence for if I need it to justify my actions.

"Put the Demon in its place!"

"P-please...! L-leave me alone...! W-what did I do to deserve this...?"

"You killed our families! You deserve worse than this, Demon!"

"I didn't kill anyone...!"

"Don't lie to us, Kyuubi brat! You're the one who killed those people, and you know it!"

"That's why we're going to make sure you pay, and this time, nobody will be around to save you!"

"Yeah! The Hokage is busy with that meeting the Council set up, just so he can't stop us from punishing you for killing everyone!"

"And the Anbu are conveniently out on missions, so even they can't save you!"

I clenched my fists at that, though I couldn't help the smirk that formed at the knowledge that I could get the Hokage to finally get his Will of Fire back for sure. I got up silently, pulling on my coat while keeping my attention on the commotion outside. I wasn't about to let these people go without some form of punishment, and I was certain I'd never seen the kid with any sort of family before, and had requested adoption forms from the Hokage, and made five attempts at getting them approved, leaving me with only one more form before I'd have to give up on my attempts at permanently saving the young blonde. The only reason I'm accepted here is because the Hokage knows about me and announced my unusual condition as an extremely rare and unique bloodline that gives me wolf traits and makes me part Devil genetically despite neither parent being one, and the Inuzuka clan head was more than happy to back up the bloodline claim. I even mentioned a second bloodline linked to Regis Lucis Caelum, and a third that gave me the birthmark wing. However, I flat-out refused to accept the marriage requirements of the CRA, and even went as far as threatening to take my services elsewhere if they even think to force me into anything I don't want to be a part of. The Civilian Council was outraged, and demanded I be executed if I refuse to accept the marriage requirements. My response was killer intent that could send the Kyuubi running for its life, all focused on the banshee who demanded execution as the punishment for not accepting the marriage requirements. After that, nobody ever questioned my demands for the rest of the day for fear of me using my powers against them, and willingly accepted me into the village regardless of having been told about me being part Devil because of one of my bloodlines.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand. I just got enough evidence to have the entire group of attackers killed the moment the Hokage gets wind of their activities, and possibly even get the entire Civilian Council disbanded. And hopefully, this same evidence will be the push the Hokage needs to finally give in to my request to adopt the young blonde.

"Someone... Anyone...! Help me...!"

"Shut up, Kyuubi!"

Right then, I heard the sound of someone colliding with the wall across from the door to my shop, and the sound of a bone being broken. My eyes narrowed, and a low, angry, and powerful growl made its way out between my fangs. I stormed to the front of the shop, kicked the doors open harshly, and stalked out of my home, eyes narrowed in annoyance and irritation. I blasted all of the attackers with KI, glaring at them coldly before speaking in a none-too-friendly tone that promised pain to those who make any wrong moves or say the wrong thing.

"**What is the meaning of this? I was having a nap, and got woken up by your drunken behavior. Explain!"**

"That demon over there-"

"**What demon? I don't see or smell one, and I'm in no mood for your childish games..."**

"That brat over there! That's the Demon that nearly destroyed our village eight years ago!"

"**I know what a demon looks like, what a demon acts like, and have learned about almost every breed that's appeared on this planet so far... My entire career involves demons. That boy is human, and you're wasting my time with your stupid games."**

"That boy has whiskers! How can you say he's human?!"

"**Having whiskers doesn't make him a demon. And you should know I'm a demon hunter by profession, so if there were a demon here that I felt needed to be killed, you wouldn't have seen even a hint of life in that demon. I would have known if there were a demon killing people here."**

"Then you aren't doing your job well enough. That boy is the Kyuubi! How come you can't see that!?"

I simply laughed at them, only stopping when a silver blade stabs into my chest, forcing the illusion on my arm to fail, also causing the wound to burn for a moment as very faint wisps smoke drift off of it.

"I knew it! You're a Demon like the brat is! No human has those eyes, and none have an arm like that!"

"I say we kill BOTH of the demons! We'll be worshiped for it!"

"**I'm not just a demon, you idiots... I am part Devil, just like Dante and Vergil. Regardless... This boy will be protected from you and your band of child abusers, by me. Oh, and the Hokage now has enough evidence to have all of you executed on the spot."**

I pull the blade out, the wound healing within moments as I toss the blade to the ground, letting it land point-first to embed itself up to the hilt in the ground, then motion towards the many cameras set up in the alley. The humans that were sober enough to react looked up, only to turn pale at the realization that they just broke the law and gave plenty of evidence to be executed for it. The few shinobi among them simply uttered a string of vivid swears before fleeing, the civilians following due to the KI that was still being unleashed upon them growing even stronger. I cut off the KI the moment the last civilian disappears from the area, calmly walking over to the barely conscious boy, bending over to pick him up while being mindful of his injuries, especially the broken arm.

"**...Now that those idiots are gone, I'd better get you indoors and get those injuries fixed..."**

With that, I walk into my home, carrying the boy in my arms as carefully and gently as possible. Five minutes later, a clone leaves for the Hokage's office with a package containing all the evidence he'll need, along with a request for adoption with the papers already signed and filled out, ready for the stamp of approval, a small slip of paper included that simply says to view the recordings in the package prior to making a final decision on the young blonde's fate.

* * *

The following morning, I woke up just before the sun rose. I looked at the sleeping boy that I rescued the other night, then stood up, heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for myself and the young boy, who the Hokage said was named Naruto. I glance at the desk, where a scroll lay waiting for me to read it. I walk over, sitting down silently to begin reading the Hokage's reply, slowly starting to relax as I read the scroll, then smirking by the time I read the final line that gave me official guardianship of the former orphan. I then stand up, immediately going to the kitchen area to prepare breakfast, finally having succeeded in getting the adoption to be made official. The boy's new name will be _Naruto Uzumaki Okami_, making him my adopted son from now on, officially. The Council will no longer have any say in what happens to him from now on, though I'm not likely to have to deal with the Civilian Council if the Hokage succeeds in disbanding them as he said he will in that scroll.

.::an hour later::.

The blonde kid woke slowly, rubbing his eyes before the smell of cooking food caught his attention. He sat up and yawned, then realized he didn't live in a house or have a bed. This threw him into a mild panic, his mind racing to try and remember what happened the night before, only coming up with the memories of the villagers beating him, and the memory of someone picking him up, followed by a glimpse of a glowing hand and black fur. Everything after that was blank.

I walked into the upstairs bedroom to a vacant bed. My eyes immediately scanned the room, searching for any sign of the blonde I took in just last night, soon finding him huddled in a corner, knees held against his chest and his eyes wide in panic, the splint still securely bound to his arm and the sling still in place. I calmly walked over to him, resting my left hand gently on his uninjured arm.

"**Come... I've fixed our breakfast..."**

"W-who are you?"

"**Takeshi Okami. I woke up yesterday and heard you calling for help and managed to get evidence of the attackers' treatment of you. The Hokage finally approved of my requests to adopt you, and even plans to disband the Civilian Council and punish the ones who treated you the way they did... They won't be bothering you for a long time now. I'll take you shopping later to get you some better clothes. How is your side doing? You had a bad gash there last night..."**

"It's better... Why are you so interested in me?"

"**Because... I know what it's like to not fit in..."**

I then revealed my arm and wing to him, since my tail and ears were already visible at the moment. His eyes held no hate, no disgust, and no fear. Instead, they held wonder, curiosity, and a very small hint of what could be happiness. I kept still as Naruto ran his tiny fingers along the scales of my arm, and when he went to touch the feathers on my wing.

"They're pretty... Why would you hide them?"

"**Because, most humans dislike those who are different from themselves, and fear what they don't understand... That's why those villagers hate you, and why I hide my special traits and features from them. They fear you because they don't understand your situation and assume that you're something you're not, simply because you're different. You're still human, you just have something that sets you apart from the others... I'm just part human... A bloodline I have made me part Devil, which is a more tamed and much more powerful version of a normal demon. The wing came from my father, who happened to be a Fallen Angel. The villagers here only see your whiskers, which leads them to believe what isn't true at all."**

I gently run a finger along the whisker marks to indicate the more obvious difference between Naruto and the humans around him. His first reaction was flinching slightly, though he quickly realized I had no intention of harming him and relaxed.

"**Now that that's out of the way, let's go enjoy a good breakfast. We have a full day ahead, and you still need some decent clothing. And don't worry about the store owners kicking you out. I've got an acquaintance who would be more than happy to sell clothing to anyone who walks through the doors of his shop. Besides, I'm well-known in the village by now, and the Inuzuka clan is one of my closest allies. Tsume even tried to get me to join them."**

With that, I lift Naruto up and carry him to the kitchen to his chair at the table, setting him gently on the raised chair. I then start filling two plates and two bowls with equal portions of bacon, sausages, eggs, biscuits, and grits, setting one bowl and plate in front of Naruto, the other bowl and plate at the spot next to him where I normally sit. I then go to the fridge to grab some orange juice, which I pour into two cups at the table, after which I put the juice away and sit down at the table next to Naruto.

"**This is your first time in a home, isn't it...?"**

"Yeah... Nobody wanted me."

"**You'll get used to it. The Old Man said you would be a bit edgy, but I'm sure you'll warm up to being in a home sooner or later. You deserve to have somewhere to live, and someone to go to when you need something... Everyone deserves that."**

"What do you mean?"

"**I have a soft spot for orphans, and the Old Man told me about your condition and what you've been through. That old orphanage lady should be sterilized and put in an asylum for what she did to you."**

"Sterilized? And what's an asylum?"

"**Sterilized just means unable to have kids of her own, and an asylum is a place for loony or crazy people who lost their common sense entirely, or for people who do bad things and think it's actually a good thing."**

"I don't know about the kid part, but I agree with the asylum. She's not a nice lady..."

"**Anyways, how do you like the food?"**

"It's amazing! Thank you!"

I laugh a little at the sudden change from pouting to being overjoyed that Naruto went through. I give his hair a gentle ruffle before going back to eating my own breakfast.

After we finished, and got the table cleared, I got my scrolls and money out, packing the scrolls into a bag while pocketing the money. I led Naruto out of the apartment, heading for the location of the shop I mentioned earlier. Naruto was starting to grow a bit nervous as the villagers started glaring our way, mainly at Naruto since I always hide my arm and wing, though my ears and tail remain visible due to everyone already knowing about that. I sent a small amount of KI at the glaring humans, causing them to sweat a bit and look away, having felt as though making me mad would result in Hell being unleashed on them.

"**We're almost there, Naruto."**

"What kind of store is it, Tou-san?"

"**It's a store that sells anything from clothing to ninja gear. I have a friend that's going to meet us there. He'll be staying with us, and he plans to treat you to one of the best foods on the planet for lunch. Dinner will be one of the other best foods on the planet."**

"Sounds good, but I don't know about the friend... What's he like?"

I laugh, proceeding to describe Dante to him, also telling him about Vergil, mentioning that the two are like brothers to me and that both will be living with us from now on. We continue to chat until we reach the store, where Naruto gets distracted by a rather unique blade. The blade was a Grosse Messer, with a red motorcycle hilt and a strange mechanism built onto it. I watch him for a moment, knowing that this particular blade will be bought for him regardless of what we came to do. After all, Red Queen was made in such a way that would make her a sentient weapon rather than an ordinary blade...

"He seems rather fond of her, doesn't he? Wonder how he'll react to hearing who made that blade?"

"**It was meant to be this way. The blade chose him, and it's just coincidence that I happen to be the one who made it and supplied the materials to create the blade... One of my fangs was used in forging the blade, after all..."**

"Yeah, it's not as good as having a true Devil Arm, but a sentient blade like Red Queen could still beat up those flimsy sticks the shinobi here seem so fond of. The kid sure has good taste, that's for sure."

Naruto was currently carrying the weapon over, already begging me to buy him the unique blade. I just chuckled at his reaction, and took the heavy blade in hand, adding the weapon to the stack of clothing and ninja supplies that were already on the counter, much to the surprise of the store's owner and the blonde who must have been expecting a different response at the time. I requested some special orders to go along with the purchase, handing over the payment for everything, which was readily accepted.

"He sure has good taste in blades, Takeshi. He may just turn out to be like you two if he keeps it up. Are you planning to introduce him to handguns?"

"**When he's old enough, definitely."**

"I used my first handgun before I was 10."

"**You were a hunter by age 9. You don't count for the rest of the kids that age..."**

"I heard you learned to use a nodachi by age 5."

"**I know, but he's not going to get one until he's trained properly to use a regular katana."**

I pick up the scrolls that the purchased equipment and clothing are sealed into, also picking up the weapon scroll that Red Queen is now sealed in. I already put the special ordered long-coat on Naruto, the seals on the coat immediately changing the coat's size to match Naruto's size perfectly. The coat was a deep navy-blue with dark red flames on the coat tails. The coat was specially designed to where all damage sustained will get repaired almost instantly, and the coat will also provide protection from fire.

"**Looks perfect on you, Naruto."**

"What are these seals on the inside for?"

"**They're storage seals for equipment. There's another seal on the back that will hold Red Queen once you graduate the Academy. I bought her for you because you were chosen by the blade. Unfortunately, you're too young to wield her properly, so I'm having to wait until then to give her to you officially."**

"So, I'm just too young to wield Red Queen?"

"**Correct. You wouldn't be able to use most of the attacks that go with the blade, since you're too close to the ground. The blade is taller than you, as you already know."**

"Alright, I'll wait. But don't think I'm going to give up just because I can't wield Red Queen! I'll become Hokage, no matter what!"

"**I look forward to that. Now let's go find the place Dante's taking us to."**

After much walking, we finally arrive at the food stand that Dante had found earlier. As we walk in, Naruto starts to grow more wary.

"**There's no enemies here, Naruto. Relax."**

The three of us sit down at the counter, while Naruto squints at the menu. I glance at him, immediately understanding his lack of reading skills. Dante whispers something to me, and I nod silently, placing my right hand on Naruto's head and pretending to ruffle his hair playfully, secretly giving him perfect knowledge on how to read, write, and speak any language I know, just so he can be on the same level as kids twice his age at least. He looks at me quickly, then a look of realization appears on his face. I simply smile at him before looking at the menu, Naruto doing the same. All of us eventually settle for meat lovers pizzas, and Naruto becomes a pizza addict shortly after.

Dinner ended up being Ichiraku's Ramen. Naruto became a Ramen addict just as quickly as he did with pizza. We all headed back to my house for the night, and the end of the first day of Naruto's new life came to a close.

.::End of Prologue::.

* * *

I'm new to Naruto crossovers, so forgive any errors I make in writing this story.

Takeshi is not a Naruto OC. He's really a DMC/Assassin's Creed character I created. His info is in the OC info page.

Dante and other characters will be somewhat OOC. Naruto will be smarter and better trained early on in this story, obviously. Kyuubi will be much friendlier, and will become Naruto's first Devil Arm. Naruto will be part Devil on his mother's side, though his Devil blood will be heavily diluted until he gets his powers enhanced to where he's a quarter-Devil instead of almost not being one at all.

By the time you read this, I'll have already gotten much of the next chapter done (hopefully). The next chapter will begin around the time that Naruto makes his first attempt at the Academy's graduation exam.

Please review, so I'll have more motivation to keep writing this story. I've got ideas already in mind, and it helps that I'm able to finally use a real OC in a crossover with Naruto. I've read so many crossovers between Naruto and DMC that I decided to make my own. It's a slight AC crossover as well due to Takeshi being an Assassin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry. Otherwise, I'd have changed much of the Naruto storyline, and made Vergil be a good guy by the end of DMC3. And Nero would DEFINITELY not be related to Vergil. He's too old to be Vergil's kid anyways.

* * *

[Konoha, Shinobi Academy, during graduation exams]

Naruto was sitting in class, waiting for his name to be called to go take the Jutsu portion of the exam. After a while, he was called in to take the exam, only to be failed because of the clone Jutsu being deformed and dead-looking. He tried to argue that his scores were perfect until the clone Jutsu, declaring that he suspects foul play, but Mizuki still refused to pass him.

As everyone left the academy to meet their families, Naruto went to the swing to sulk in silence, wishing that he could have been passed like the other kids who barely passed half the tests. He stayed there, ignoring the families who threw insults and negative comments at him. One boy, the so-called _Last Uchiha_, scowled at Naruto. His mother was the only other surviving Uchiha, though nobody seemed to care since the males were the only _true_ Uchiha in the eyes of the Council.

"Why would anyone team with that dobe, anyways? Even his so-called _father_ doesn't want him."

The moment the Uchiha boy said that, a ton of KI was unleashed upon him, causing him to double over and fall to his knees in shock that someone could unleash that much killing intent. The source of the KI was a young man with black hair, black wolf ears, and a long black tail. The very person the Uchiha was referring to as Naruto's father.

.::POV switch to Takeshi::.

I glared at the Uchiha boy, then walked past him, going straight over to the swing to offer my hand to Naruto. He took my hand, but still seemed upset.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Tou-san..."

"**Don't be. It's not your fault if you couldn't do the illusion clone Jutsu. You just have too much chakra, and it overloads the clones. Come with me, and we'll go get lunch wherever you wish to go to. Afterwards, we'll go talk about your situation with the Hokage. He'll find a way to fix it, even if Mizuki refused to pass you."**

"Thanks, Tou-san! You're the best!"

"**So, where do you want to go for lunch?"**

"Ichiraku's!"

I smile at him briefly, walking with him past the shocked families with my head held high, casting a glance at Tsume as she and Kiba join us. She and her son both know of my condition, and Naruto managed to befriend the hot-headed Kiba early on. While we ate lunch, we talked about how Mizuki acted, and the fact that he failed Naruto regardless of his otherwise perfect scores simply for having overloaded the clone Jutsu.

"**I'd say that Mizuki is planning something..."**

"You should tell the Hokage."

"**He may already be suspicious of Mizuki. Anyways, Naruto and I should get going soon. We need to go see the Hokage to find out what can be done about his inability to use the illusion clones. I already know it's not his fault because he could use most other Jutsu properly. It's only that one clone Jutsu he has trouble with."**

Just as Naruto and I were about to get up, an Anbu appeared at the ramen stand.

"The Hokage requests your presence, Takeshi-san. It's about the upcoming team assignments."

"**I was already planning to go see him, though I was only expecting to talk about Naruto's situation... Thank you, Neko."**

With that, I held Naruto's hand and teleported us both to the Hokage's office, startling the old man with our sudden arrival. I saw a brief flicker of a book cover disappearing into his desk, but ignored it in favor of the situation at hand.

"**Naruto has too much chakra to perform the academy clone Jutsu. Either he needs a higher level Jutsu, or he'll have to pass without it if he's to become a shinobi this year. I know he's capable of the clones I use, though that's one of the Jutsu you would have to approve of."**

"Very well. I was actually going to suggest you join Naruto on Team Seven, despite neither of you having officially graduated the academy. I'll issue a notice that tells everyone of this situation. Also, your headbands will be a different color to signify that you're now shinobi by my decision, and to give you and Naruto permission to be treated as partners instead of individual members."

As he spoke, he pulled out two Konoha headbands with red cloth instead of the usual blue that all other shinobi wore. These bands also had a symbol that I assumed had something to do with my occupation.

"As you must have noticed, these are not just shinobi headbands. They also indicate that you're both official Konoha demon hunters, which means that you two must remain on the same team and therefore count as partners instead of separate members of the team. Kiba Inuzuka is the only other person with the privilege to have a partner on the same team. The Jounin instructors will be informed later on this decision. As for Naruto's clone problems, you may teach him the Kage Bunshin. And seeing as you are his legal guardian..."

At that point he did some gesture, and three presences vanished from the window sill, followed by a faint blue glow covering the whole room before fading.

"It's time you both knew about Naruto's special condition."

"**It's about Kurama, isn't it? I found out about him when I caught the faint hint of Kitsune blood on Naruto back when I rescued him from his attackers. The old fox must have given Naruto a boost from what his mother's clan already had."**

"How did you know about that?"

"**I'm technically supposed to know. Besides, I got to visit Kurama in Naruto's mind once to make a deal with the old fox. He's agreed to my terms, and will be allowed some freedom in exchange for becoming a Devil Arm. The seal will remain, holding Kurama's chakra, though Kurama himself will be able to leave the seal to aid Naruto."**

"How did you subdue him?! He's the strongest of the nine Bijuu!"

"**I outrank him. You should already know that, since I showed you my True Form before anyone else got to see me."**

The old man's eyes could not have gotten any wider when he realized what I was saying to him. I simply shrugged at his reaction, instead tying the new headband around my neck like a collar. Naruto was unfazed by the conversation, since he already knew about me being the Juubi no Okami. He wore his headband proudly on his forehead.

"**And now, I'd like it if you could give Naruto his inheritance and the info on his father. I only told him of Kushina, since Kurama let that slip when talking about Naruto's condition. It's up to Naruto what he does after that. He's more than welcome to stay with me if he still wants to."**

"I go where Tou-san goes!"

"Very well..."

The next hour consisted of the Hokage telling Naruto about his heritage, and offering the keys to the Namikaze estate, which Naruto accepted on the condition that his family move there with him. I just simply laughed at the look on the Hokage's face when I mentioned the workplace I stay at has already relocated there upon Naruto making his decision, eliminating the need to move anything.

"**The building itself isn't even my home. I just put the door and window there as the portal into my home. I can pretty much move it to anywhere I want, including the air itself. The interior is a pocket dimension that holds the original Devil May Cry building's interior, which was remodeled the moment I got sick of the place looking run-down."**

"...Okay... Anything else that I need to know?"

"**Yeah... Naruto wants to learn how to use a handgun, so I'll be teaching him that as his reward for becoming a shinobi. He'll also be using Red Queen during missions. The blade will reject anyone who isn't allowed to use her, since Red Queen is sentient, so I'd suggest the Uchiha keep his hands to himself if he's on our team."**

"..."

The old man finally had enough. The soundproofing seal was deactivated, Anbu allowed to return, and Naruto and I allowed to leave. Just after he gave us permission to leave, he pulled out a jug of sake and started chugging it down right then and there.

"**Thanks again for your time, Hokage-san."**

Naruto and I then teleported to the pizza stand, where Dante and Vergil had just walked out.

"**Naruto knows his heritage, and the shop was moved."**

"Where to?"

"**The Namikaze estate. The Hokage finally caved and will announce Naruto's heritage publicly today, and make it law that nobody is to question Naruto's name."**

"Well then, take us to the estate. You know where it is, right?"

"Just don't use the portals..."

"**We're already here. I teleported us just as you said to take us there."**

"Can you stop reading our minds?!"

"**If you get rid of your smelly socks that you've worn for ages and are saturated in demon blood..."**

"Forget it."

"**I will win one of these days. Just you wait..."**

"How do I open this!?"

"**Blood seal. And we need to add our blood to it after you open the gates to make sure we can come and go freely."**

After all that was dealt with, I started strengthening security to keep all uninvited visitors out so that nobody outside the family can get in without us knowing. Once that was done, I followed the others into the mansion. The whole place needed to be cleaned, so I set fifty Kage Bunshin to work on that, while I went upstairs to where the shop was relocated to. Dante and Vergil chose to take guest rooms, while Naruto got the master bedroom since he's going to be the next Namikaze clan head, once he finds a girl and reaches adulthood. Naruto won't be forced under the CRA due to not having a known bloodline, and due to me having helped disband the Civilian Council.

* * *

.::Time-Skip to team assignment day::.

Naruto and I got up early morning as usual, just before sunrise. I had already taught him the Kage Bunshin, so that he would have an ace up his sleeve for when he has to fight. I even gave him training as an Assassin, and gave him his initiation into the Brotherhood. The estate was remodeled early on into what would be more suited to training Assassins, including a Leap of Faith tower set up in each location that would represent different means of escape. Lucky for us, there was a deep lake and river on the Namikaze property, so we had a place to train in water escapes. I also taught Naruto how to cushion a landing with chakra so that he could use a Leap of Faith even without a pile of hay or deep water to land in. Kurama had by now become Naruto's first Devil Arm.

When we arrived at the classroom, several of the fresh Gennin started whispering amongst themselves, a few even demanding to know what we're doing here. My response was to blast the few rude ones with KI to shut them up. Naruto and I proceeded to take seats at the only remaining spots left at the back of the room. Shortly after we sat down, two bickering girls came in and started fighting over who would sit next to the emo Uchiha. I got sick of it and blasted them with KI.

"**Just shut up and sit down you noisy kids."**

The two girls promptly sat down, but unfortunately for them, there wasn't a seat where they sat down at. That was the scene Iruka walked in to. I just waved before pulling out LOVELESS, Naruto mimicking me. We ignored Iruka until he called out Team 7, which consisted of the Banshee, the Emo, Naruto, and myself, with Kakashi as the sensei. An hour after lunch ended, we were the only team left to be picked up. I looked at Naruto, then smirked. He smirked back, and the two of us started on our plan to force Kakashi to break his habit of being so late to pick his team up.

The moment Kakashi walked through the door, all hell broke loose on him and he ended up on the receiving end of a rather nasty prank that left him with a fear of tardiness from that moment forward... Well, fear may be a bit of an understatement, knowing my pranks...

"Er...meet on the roof asap..."

He promptly left, followed by the rest of us. On the roof, we got dragged into a game of introductions.

"Why don't we start by introducing ourselves? Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams."

"Why don't you start?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are of no importance, and neither are my dislikes. My hobbies, I won't tell that. And my dreams... Also not telling. You first pinkie."

"My name's Sakura Haruno. My likes are... My hobbies are... My dreams..."

"Dislikes?"

"INO PIG AND NARUTO BAKA!"

Her reward was being blasted by KI, forcing her to reconsider disliking Naruto, or at least insulting him in front of me.

"Alright, you next Wolfy."

"**My name is Takeshi Okami. My likes include training, stargazing, pizza, ramen, and hunting. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, criminals, avengers, loudmouth humans who scream worse than banshees, people who threaten or abuse Naruto, and anyone who judges based on appearances and masks. My hobbies are making new things, pranking people, playing with the Inuzuka hounds, hunting, training, and killing the bad demons that attack humans for no reason. As for dreams, I want to see the world become more peaceful, and for humans to stop wasting their time fighting over silly things."**

"That was very descriptive... You next blondie."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Okami. My likes are the same as Tou-san's. My dislikes as well. My hobbies are pranking people, training, and hunting demons with Tou-san and his friends. My dream is to become Hokage."

"You last."

I tuned out the last guy, not caring what he says beyond just learning his name, already not liking him due to his comment from a week ago. After all the introductions are finished, we're told to meet up in the morning at 8 o'clock for the field test to determine if we're truly ready to become Gennin.

.::End of Chapter One::.

* * *

The next chapter will begin with the trip to the Land of Waves. The bell test happened the same as in the anime, except that Naruto and Takeshi beat Kakashi together and nobody else bothers to work together. Naruto and Takeshi hand their bells over to Sasuke and Sakura. There were only two bells like in the anime, since Naruto and Takeshi are counted as partners. Therefore, either Sasuke or Sakura had to be given a bell, though both got one because the point of the test was teamwork.

The next chapter will be posted whenever I get a chance.


	3. Chapter 2: Wave Mission Part 1

**Chapter 2**

Before I start the chapter, I would like to thank everyone for their support. Especially my first reviewer, who motivated me to get this chapter up earlier than I originally expected.

Thanks for your review, Karlos1234ify!

* * *

[Konoha, Hokage Tower]

Naruto and I walked into the Hokage's office, followed by the rest of Team 7. For the hundredth time, I was carrying Tora. One hundred times we had to go catch Tora, all because the Daimyo's wife wouldn't stop strangling the poor cat. Naruto and I had no problems catching Tora, but the rest of Team 7 was not so happy with the mission. Sasuke and Sakura would always walk into the Hokage's office covered in claw marks after a day of catching Tora. Naruto and I watched from the rooftops, only intervening when it was clear the cat needed rescuing. The cat would always jump into our arms when she sees us, despite me being what I am. The first time she jumped on me, I was expecting pain from her claws, only to hear her purring in my ears. She reacted the same way to Naruto.

"I see this mission must be a bit too easy for some of you."

"**She just flees because the Daimyo's wife keeps squeezing her. She still loves the lady, but would like it if the hugs were a bit less harsh."**

"You're saying that my precious Tora is only running because my hugs are too hard on her?"

"**Yeah. She really likes people, except when they chase her or hurt her in any way, even if it's unintentional."**

"I understand. Thank you for being so nice to Tora."

I hand over the cat to the lady, watching her cradle the cat much more carefully than the other times. The Hokage simply gawked, along with Kakashi and Iruka, as the Daimyo's wife walked out happily with her now docile cat. I turned to look at the Hokage, finally having enough of D rank missions.

"**I think we should be ready for our first C Rank mission by now."**

"Very well. If Kakashi agrees with you, I'll see if there's a C Rank available."

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun can handle anything!"

"**Nobody asked about the Uchiha, Haruno..."**

"So, are they ready, Kakashi?"

"Yes, they're ready for their first C Rank."

"Very well then. I believe this one will work. It's an escort mission."

The Hokage then described the mission, mentioning that strange noises had been reported by the most recent scouting group. Just as he finished his explanation, the bridge-builder walked in, smelling strongly of booze. His first reaction was to criticize Sasuke and Sakura for not meeting his expectations. Though, when he saw me, he dropped his booze in what may have been shock or surprise.

"You're part of the escort?!"

"**Is that a problem?"**

"Not at all. I just wasn't expecting you, one of the three Devil Hunters, to be here as part of my escort."

"**You know of me, then?"**

"Everyone in Wave knows about you."

"Let's meet up at the gate packed and ready to go. Plan for 5 weeks."

"**I may as well bring my house with me for all the good packing would do..."**

"...Should I even ask?"

"**No. It'll only make your head hurt worse if I explained that."**

"Just be ready to go in one hour. Make sure to plan for sleeping arrangements."

"**I'll pack the giant 8 chamber tent."**

"...I'm not going to ask where you got a tent like that..."

* * *

_.::Author Note::._

_The giant tent is a joke inspired by Harry Potter and Doctor Who. Mainly because it's got one main tent that looks like an ordinary, medium-size camping tent on the outside, with heavy-duty expansion seals on the interior so that up to 25 different large-size tents can fit inside the main one with room to spare. If anyone wants there to be a "Pool in the library" tent, feel free to request it. I'm a fan of unusual and unique stuff like that._

_.::End Author Note::._

* * *

I salute the Hokage briefly, then teleport with Naruto to the Namikaze estate to get our gear together. I grab all my camping stuff, packing it into a scroll before going to my room to change into my other favorite outfit, while Naruto gathers up the ninja tools and other necessities. We meet up at the gate 45 minutes later, Red Queen and Blue Rose as Naruto's weapons of choice, Wolfram and a red-and-black Nodachi being mine. My talent for seals allows me to keep the Nodachi in a regular katana sheath at my side, though the Okatana on my back remains unsealed. My chosen outfit for this outing happens to be a shihakushō, which is the uniform used by Soul Reapers. Nobody outside of the new Devil Hunter group knows why I wear a Soul Reaper's uniform, including the Hokage.

"**Want to play Shunpo Tag while we're waiting? We've got about fifteen minutes left."**

"You're it!"

Just as he said that, he vanished, prompting me to begin chasing after him. Many civilians and Shinobi alike were baffled by the sudden gusts of wind that blew windows open during those 15 minutes in which we were playing Shunpo Tag. We arrived back at the gates just before the rest of Team 7 got there, not even slightly out of breath from our games.

"**You're getting better at this. You actually managed to catch me once this time."**

"I caught you twice!"

"**If you say so."**

"What are you two arguing about?"

"**We were playing Shunpo Tag and Naruto insists that he caught me twice this time. I only counted one time he caught me."**

"...Should I even ask?"

"**You wouldn't be able to play Shunpo Tag anyways. Not fast enough."**

Kakashi then brought out his Icha-Icha book, which vanished right before his eyes without anyone having twitched to try and take it. He looked around to find me standing where I was the whole time, only now frowning at the perverted book.

"**Who wrote this utter nonsense? It's nothing but porno crap."**

"When did you get that!?"

"**Just after you pulled it out... That's why I said you're too slow to play Shunpo Tag. You couldn't even see me grab the book out your hands right before your eyes."**

"Can I have it back?"

"**If you can get your vest out of the tree over there."**

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

I had successfully taken Kakashi's Jounin vest from him and hung it up on the tree, with the perverted book tucked neatly into the inside pocket of the vest, all without him noticing. This was causing quite the scene with the nearby civilians gawking at the fact that someone could move fast enough to not only steal the pervert's book from his hands, but also take his vest and hang it up in a tree without anyone noticing. The Jounin quickly recovered his vest, returning just in time for the bridge builder to join us.

* * *

.::Time-Skip to 3 hours later, outside Konoha::.

As the group was walking, I noticed a puddle in the ground, and nudged Naruto's arm to bring it to his attention. He nodded, showing he noticed it as well.

"**How long has it been since it last rained?"**

"A few weeks, maybe. Why?"

"**No reason."**

The other two kids on the team seemed oblivious to our rather obvious conversation regarding the puddle on the ground. They just walked right past without a second thought. I fell back to pick up a scroll Naruto conveniently dropped a few moments ago, then walked back towards the group who had by now passed the puddle. I drew my Nodachi, stabbing the puddle twice with the blade before sheathing it again, not bothering to look back as the puddle very slowly turned red with blood. Not long after, though, a loud screeching roar filled the air, putting me on edge while Naruto looked around in confusion. The remaining four humans failed to hear a thing, though they did see the tree that fell in their path for no reason.

"**I knew bringing Wolfram was a good idea..."**

"What do you mean?"

By the time Kakashi asked that, I had had enough of the humans of the group not knowing a thing about the situation, deciding to solve this problem by giving them the ability to see spirits. Their reaction was to freak out. Naruto was unaffected due to having been able to see spirits his whole life. I actually trained him in using certain Soul Reaper abilities so he could defend himself against Hollows better. He has yet to gain a Zanpakutō, however. Before any of us could act, the Hollow fell to pieces, and a strange man with a bucket hat appeared with a big grin on his face...

"Ah, Takeshi! What a pleasant surprise!"

"**You...!"**

"Yes...?"

"**You're the creep that tried to kill me ten years ago with that damned car of yours! I'm going to make you pay for that!"**

"Now hold on a sec-"

"**Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu!"**

The man's eyes went wide as he turned around slowly, expecting the worst... Only to be shot 50 feet into the air with a kunai jammed into his ass, an exploding note tied to the end of it.

"**A Thousand Years of Death: Exploding Kunai Style!"**

The kunai exploded, resulting in a high-pitched scream, followed by the man landing flat on his face 20 feet away.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"**You taught it to us during the bell test."**

The odd man in the bucket hat quickly got up and complained about how hard he worked to make that Gigai I destroyed, leading me to believe he's completely insane.

"So, who are you?"

"Kisuke Urahara, at your service."

.::End of Chapter 2::.

* * *

I decided to split up the Wave mission over multiple chapters, so that I could at least introduce the somewhat OOC version of Urahara. He'll still act like a complete goof, and will still be highly intelligent. He just won't have much of a reaction time to certain things, and will be the target of many pranks like the finger Jutsu. I actually enjoy that particular Jutsu, despite it being rather odd. And I've always wanted to see Urahara on the receiving end at least once, and since he uses those inflatable Gigai, I decided that there's no reason not to add in exploding kunai.

I will not be updating regularly with exams coming up this week, though I will continue writing. This story will become a bit more of a Bleach crossover from here, and I may introduce other characters, though Aizen will still be around in this story. He just won't become ridiculously overpowered.


	4. Chapter 3: Wave Mission Part 2

**Chapter 3**

Before the chapter starts, I want to make you (the readers) aware of a change made to Takeshi's appearance. It's small, but still important due to a new character with a nearly identical wing being introduced to the story. Since Sephiroth is Takeshi's father, I switched the wing over to the **right** shoulder instead of the left. The new character's father is Genesis, and his wing is on the **left** shoulder to mimic Genesis. He'll be described to some degree in this chapter. He hasn't been named yet, so he'll be referenced by labels and titles instead.

With that out of the way, let's get back to the story.

* * *

[Forest outside Wave]

Team Seven had set up camp for the night since it had gotten too dark to risk any more travel, even though the sun hadn't gone down yet. Urahara chose to tell everyone about a person with auburn-red hair streaked with silver, whose eyes glowed in the dark like a cat's. This person wore a red trench coat over a white shirt and black pants, but wore no shoes or gloves. He had a crystal pendant hanging from a silver chain around his neck, and the back of his coat had a slit near the left shoulder-blade. Urahara went on to say that this man was cursed by a demon at some point, and would cast the shadow of a wolf while in human form. In Wolf form, he was taller than a horse, and had blood-red fur with silver highlights in it. The Wolf's fangs were serrated and razor-sharp with the jaws being strong enough to rip apart a steel cage, and his claws being capable of slicing through the metal roof of a car with little effort.

Urahara also mentions that his eye color is different depending on which rumors you look at, and which form he happened to be using. People who look directly into his eyes, regardless of form, would claim that his eyes were emotionless and burned like fire, and that his eyes seemed to stare into their soul. In Wolf form, his eyes are a glowing amber, though many claim that they're actually the color of fire. His human form has greenish blue eyes, though in some cases people reported them being the color of fire, just like with his Wolf form.

After Urahara finished talking, Sakura was the first to speak up.

"So you're saying there's a giant wolf running around that happens to be some 17 year old boy who got attacked by a demon, and then turned into a wolf?"

"Wrong. He's not a wolf. He's the Cursed Wolf, meaning he's still somewhat human, but is forced to be a Wolf for the rest of his life. He cannot die of old age and can recover from most wounds that would normally have been fatal. His father was Genesis, a Fallen Angel who had aided the Fourth Hokage in defeating the Kyuubi. Ever since that day, nobody could manage to find Genesis."

"**So, he's the Cursed Wolf I heard rumors about... He was reported to have vanished near Wave. Dante and Vergil went to find out what happened to him and see if we could recruit him as another Devil Hunter."**

"They'll be having a rough time then. Not many would risk going after him with the reputation he has."

"Would he attack us if he happened to see us anywhere?"

"Not if he's got a choice in the matter. He's more of an observer than a killer, though he will attack demons on sight if they're not human-friendly. I heard that someone's actually tried to capture him a few times. When they were seen again, it was when a civilian tripped over one of their weapons. The Wolf had charred the attackers so badly that they were unrecognizable."

"Then let's hope nobody manages to control that guy..."

"**Hoping won't help anything, and you know that. Either we get lucky and the Wolf is still free, or I'll have to fight him until he snaps out of it and gets free from whoever's controlling him."**

"Easier said than done. That Wolf form sounds deadly."

"**I'm not worried. I could handle him in either form."**

"I'll hold you to it then..."

* * *

.::Later that night, at an unknown location::.

A short chubby man sat behind a desk, staring ahead at a shadowed figure standing a good 10 feet away from him, held in place by chains reinforced with various metals in the hopes that they'll keep the figure bound. The figure had its eyes closed, and remained impassive, seeming completely unfazed by the chains.

"_You really think I'll kill a bridge builder, just because you wave a sack of coins in front of my face?"_

"You act like you've actually got a choice. That bridge builder has already gone to Konoha and gotten not one, but two Demons to return to Wave with him as his escort. I'm not going to get my men killed by those two demons if there's a more capable person available to me that could kill the demons, as well as the bridge builder."

"_I know the bridge annoys you, but I'm not going to just kill a random bridge builder and his escorts just because you say to do so. I don't work for you, or anyone else."_

"You don't have a choice, if you plan to leave this place in the future."

"_Why would you think I don't have a choice? I could simply rip these chains to shreds and kill everyone in this building at any moment..."_

The fat man turns to the man stationed near the door.

"Get it."

The man leaves, the guards nearest the shadowed figure growing slightly more relaxed the moment the man left.

"_I don't think you understood me... No human has ever managed to control me, let alone capture me... Even with your chains, the only reason I'm still here is because I want to see you fall. If you weren't who you are, I'd have already destroyed this building and left. These chains are weak from how many metals are in it. I simply have to twitch and they'll fall apart. You'd have been better off with plain old steel."_

"It won't matter in a few hours. Though I believe we should keep you locked up until the moment comes to strike. If the other two recruits fail to kill the bridge builder by the end of their one week time limit, you're going to go there and kill anyone who gets in the way, along with the bridge builder. After that, destroy the bridge, and you'll be free to go."

The man returns to the room, walking over to the bound figure with a strange collar in hand.

"_Forget it. I'm not killing anyone or destroying some stupid bridge. So what if you actually find a way to control me... It won't last forever."_

The shadowed man then opens his eyes, looking straight at the short chubby man as the collar is put around his neck, the only message seen in the glowing irises being Gato's imminent _death_...

* * *

.::A week later, at Wave::.

Urahara had left the group at some point the same night he had arrived. Team Seven and Tazuna were headed towards the bridge, taking the forest path this time instead of the path that we took last time, due to an unexpected explosion that made that path unusable. Kakashi took point, with Sakura and Sasuke guarding Tazuna from either side, Naruto taking up the rear, and myself guarding from the trees. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck near the group, aimed primarily at Naruto, who had his fox ears and tail visible at the moment. I immediately recognized the way the lightning looked and moved, instantly knowing who it was that threw the bolt. The faint click of a firearm's safety being removed confirmed my suspicions, and I left my vantage point to join Naruto, all ten tails visible and ears pointed towards the surrounding trees.

"Takeshi?!"

"**I knew I recognized that lightning bolt... So, who tricked you two into attacking this time? Another strong demon in the form of a priest? Or was it someone else?"**

"How long did you know I was with her?"

"**I actually thought it was only you at first. I got suspicious when an explosion took out the path we usually took to that bridge. I only got Trish because of the lightning. No Jutsu can imitate that."**

"Well, you got us. But what happened to the two demons who were supposedly attacking the town and following the bridge builder around?"

"**You were lied to. The only real demons here are myself and you, Trish. Naruto's only got enough Kitsune in him to have ears and a tail, and be about as resilient as Dante. He hasn't gained a Trigger yet."**

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to join you and help take out Gato. He's the one who hired us to kill some demons who were supposed to have been causing trouble. Now that we know what's going on, we have no reason to continue that job."

"Would you mind introducing your friends, Takeshi?"

"**The young woman with the rocket-launcher bayonet is Lady. The blonde woman is Trish. They're demon hunters who once worked at Devil May Cry, and left to find another place to work from before we moved to Konoha..."**

"We're still working with your group, we're just using a different base."

"Now that you know us, would you introduce yourselves?"

"That's Sasuke, the girl is Sakura, the blonde is Naruto, and I'm Kakashi. The bridge builder is Tazuna. Do you know if anyone else got hired?"

"No. I think it's just us. Gato tried to find some other guy, but we're assuming he failed since we have yet to see any new people at his base."

"**Probably went after the Wolf..."**

"The stories are real?"

"**Yeah, they're real. Dante and Vergil are still looking for him."**

The group continued on, now stronger by two demon hunters. We arrived at the bridge faster than expected, and immediately got in position just in case Gato sends more people after Tazuna. Sakura and Sasuke guarded Tazuna, Kakashi and Lady watched from a vantage point, Naruto and Trish stood at the sides of the bridge, and I waited in the shadows, hidden from view by an illusion. It didn't take long for us to get company, which came in the form of 20 demons of varying type, and a very large red-and-silver wolf with a strange bulky collar around its neck... I simply gave voice to what most of Team Seven and the two women were thinking, though maybe not in the exact words they'd use.

"**...Well, this is going to be one hell of a shit-storm..."**

"No kidding..."

* * *

.::End of Chapter Three::.

I chose to add in a new OC due to having difficulty with Zabuza and Haku. Instead, they'll have joined another village and become allies to the Devil Hunters. Besides, I didn't want to kill them off.

Instead of them attacking early on, I decided that Lady and Trish would attack randomly throughout the one week. Kakashi and Takeshi trained Sasuke and Sakura separately, Kakashi with Sasuke because of the Sharingan, and Takeshi with Sakura because of her chakra levels and other factors. Sakura was given Genjutsu and medical Jutsu to work with, so she won't be as useless as she was in the anime.

The next chapter will have the actual fight.

Thanks to everyone who reads this story. I'm still trying my best, so hopefully I won't disappoint too much. I managed to type two chapters this time. I'm accepting suggestions for the new character's name, as long as they're given as reviews for Chapter 4. The name needs to fit the character. If I pick a name suggested in a Chapter 4 review, I'll try to give credit to the person who suggested the name. Guest suggestions are included, but you won't get specific credit, since I won't be able to give the name/username of the person who suggested the name if I don't know that information. You'll still be mentioned, though.

There's also going to be a sort-of poll made for two different things.


	5. Chapter 4: Wave Mission part 3

**Chapter 4**

Dante and Vergil will also appear in this chapter. Lady and Trish were actually just a last-minute idea that actually fit in with the way I wanted the scenes to work out.

The Wolf has yet to be named, though I hope to figure that out by the time the next chapter is posted. I'm accepting suggestions if they're posted in reviews to this chapter. I'll either credit you with your pen-name, or give an anonymous credit if I choose the name you suggest.

* * *

[The bridge in Wave, around noon]

The demons charged towards the group, Naruto and the two hunters meeting their charge. Naruto with Red Queen and Blue Rose, Lady with her guns and rocket-launcher bayonet, and Trish with her two pistols and lightning. I got up to face the Wolf, moving swiftly towards it while transforming to my demon form, matching the Wolf's height exactly to try and even things out.

"**Stay away from our fight. I can't guarantee much safety if you're too close."**

"Right. I'll just stay near Tazuna in case any demons get past your group of hunters."

With the arrangements made, I ran forward, only to be cut off by two blurs, one red and the other blue.

"Don't kill him, Takeshi. He's not in control of his actions. Whoever's controlling him must be doing so through that collar."

"**I already have an idea who it was... Lady and Trish got tricked by Gato. They're fighting the demons with Naruto now. Go have fun, while I take care of the Wolf's problem. But don't damage the bridge. Otherwise, you're staying here to help rebuild anything that got damaged, and you won't get pizza for two weeks. I'll make sure of it, Dante."**

"Fine... Any damage you see will be from the demons if at all, then."

"I'll help you, Takeshi. You'll need it."

"**Fine. Just don't get under our feet or you'll be crushed..."**

The Wolf lunged at us before we could get ready to charge him, forcing Vergil to dodge out of the way to avoid getting knocked down. I lunged to meet the attack, claws and fangs flashing as I struck at the Wolf. Mentally, I was trying to find a way to remove the collar without harming the Wolf in the process.

"**Vergil! Do you have good aim with Dark Slayer?"**

"What are you up to?"

"**That collar needs to be cut clean. I'll keep him busy for you. The moment you get a clear shot, aim for the collar. That's the only way I can think of to free him. You're the only one who can risk targeting the collar at all during this fight, so I'm counting on you to get that collar cut through clean. If it doesn't fall off right away, I'll take a swipe at it to finish the job."**

"Then the moment I get an opening, I'll cut the collar. Just keep your tails out the way."

With the plan in motion, I began fighting with the Wolf, determined to keep his attention solely focused on me. I managed to bring the fight to solid ground, away from the bridge to ensure that no damage would come to it. I lashed out at the Wolf's side, claws digging into his side as he turns to retaliate with a snap at my shoulder. I twist away and whack him in the side of the head with my left fist, forcing him to stagger sideways. Vergil stayed at a distance, circling the whole time to keep the Wolf's neck in his line of sight, waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

.::POV switch to narrator perspective::.

Meanwhile, Dante and the other three hunters were plowing through the demons. Every demon killed got replaced quickly, though. More demons were coming towards the bridge, approaching fast enough to fill the gaps left behind by the slain demons.

"There must be a Gate open somewhere for this many demons to show up all at once."

"We'll deal with that later, Dante. We've got to keep these demons held off for now."

"If Vergil and Takeshi weren't busy with the Wolf right now, we'd have been able to cut down the number of demons by half before any new ones got close enough to take their place."

"Well they're working on it as fast as they can."

Naruto got fed up with the slow process, and summoned Kurama's human form to fight alongside us. His hair was the color of his fur, the eyes red with slitted pupils and black eyelids, the whiskers clearly visible, and fox ears sticking up out of his hair. All nine tails were visible, and he wore a black kimono that was missing the sleeves and had flame patterns on it, a white shirt underneath the kimono, and black pants similar to the ones Soul Reapers wear. He had claw-like nails and elongated canines, and carried a black katana with flame patterns running along the sharper edge of the blade, the other edge being serrated noticeably with jagged teeth pointing back towards the hilt starting at the tip of the blade. The teeth that made up that serrated edge of the blade had much smaller serrations covering each tooth, with there being nine of them total. The katana looked absolutely vicious with the visibly serrated edge, but that wasn't the only thing about the katana that you'd want to worry about. The biggest threat from the katana is that no matter which side you're hit with, the serrated edge and flat edge will both hit at one time. The reason for this is that there are _two_ nearly identical blades instead of just one. One blade had the jagged edge at the top and the smooth edge at the bottom, while the other blade had the jagged edge at the bottom and the smooth edge at the top. The twin blades were positioned in such a way that healing Jutsu and stitches would be nearly impossible to use on wounds caused by this katana without making the wounds worse, due to the serrations on one blade tearing the wound up as the other blade's smooth edge cuts clean through while burning the skin and muscles on contact.

"**That's the first time you've actually summoned me to fight in person."**

"I thought you should join the fun yourself, Kurama. Now let's teach those demons a lesson!"

The two charge at the demons with more determination this time, Kurama with his deadly-looking katana, and Naruto with Red Queen and Blue Rose. Dante shrugged off the summoning as just Naruto's way of doing things, and continued carving demons up. Lady faltered briefly upon seeing Kurama, but regained focus quickly. Trish just sighed, zapping a Blitz with a lightning bolt that practically shorts-out the shield it was using to protect itself.

Only half an hour later, the demons were finally killed off and Kurama went to aid Takeshi in distracting the Wolf. Lady and Trish had gone with Naruto to find the Gate and destroy it. Dante stayed behind with the rest of Team Seven to guard Tazuna and keep an eye out for more demons.

* * *

.::POV switch to Vergil::.

I watched Takeshi and Kurama battling the Wolf, still looking for the opening I need to help end this battle. The moment Kurama showed up, I knew that the demons were dealt with. With Takeshi and Kurama working together, I knew that this battle will only get more dangerous for anyone who wanders too close.

"**Get ready, Vergil!"**

"I've been ready."

Moments later, Kurama managed to knock the Wolf off his feet, Takeshi moving in swiftly to pin the Wolf down.

* * *

.::POV switch to Takeshi::.

I soon see the collar split into multiple pieces, signaling that Vergil was successful in his task of getting a clear shot at the collar. I motion to Kurama and both of us back off just as the collar falls to the ground, letting the Wolf get up.

"_How did you figure out that the collar was controlling me?"_

"You were being hurt by it when you tried to back away from Dante a while ago. We decided that the collar was the problem based on that."

"**I told Vergil to cut it off while I kept you busy. I had to pin you down to make sure Vergil could get a clear shot."**

"_Thanks, then. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go rip Gato to shreds..."_

Dante choses that moment to join us. Vergil promptly heads to the bridge to join Team Seven. He apparently heard everything we said.

"Then get over to the bridge. We're organizing a welcome back party for when Gato arrives."

"_I'll head over there, then."_

The Wolf then takes on a more human form, only to grow a single black wing from his left shoulder. Takeshi grows his own, almost identical black wing from his right shoulder, surprising the half-Fallen boy.

"_I didn't know there were others..."_

"**I'm not from your family, though... I'm Sephiroth's son. Takeshi."**

The boy nods, and the two of us fly to the bridge, while Dante and Kurama go to see how Naruto is doing. As we land, Gato arrives with a large pack of werewolves, each one wearing a collar not unlike the one the Wolf was being controlled by. There had to be at least twenty-five of these demons, and it was putting Sakura on edge. Vergil did very little to help her calm down.

"If we get bit, what will happen to us?"

"You'll either turn into a mindless beast who kills any human and hybrid you see without any hesitation, or you'll retain your mind for a while, and then turn into a mindless beast. This kind of werewolf is known to kill anyone that doesn't get to safety or kill them first."

"Guys? There's mercenaries closing in from behind."

"_We'll have to split up. I'll take Gato."_

"I'll handle the mercenaries. Sasuke will be with me."

"**Sakura. You and Vergil take care of Tazuna."**

"Who will fight those werewolves, then? You can't seriously be planning to take all of them single-handed! You'll be torn apart!"

"**I'm immune to the werewolf blood. Even if they bit or scratched me, I won't turn. And as for getting torn apart, I'd be surprised if they get even a single scratch on me. I trained with Sephiroth, after all... It's obvious that Gato's controlling the werewolves to keep them from attacking him, so they won't be as coordinated... He can't focus on all of them being coordinated at one time without losing his only defense against their instinctive bloodlust. He'll have to remain focused on keeping them from attacking him, and only be able to control the pack leader effectively."**

"There's still a lot of them..."

I offer the girl a simple smirk, summoning a wall of weapons in front of me before focusing my attention on the oddly calm and docile werewolves. Gato's flinch at the large number of floating weapons must have loosened his hold briefly because one werewolf actually started to focus on him instead of me.

"What you're about to see is the power behind the Lucis bloodline..."

The moment Vergil finished his sentence, I began the fight against the large pack of werewolves, signaling the others to begin their own tasks.

* * *

.::End of Chapter Four::.

I know Final Fantasy XV is being referenced, but that's because Takeshi's mother is related to someone from the Lucis family. And because it's a Naruto crossover, I made their powers into a bloodline, just because it's cool. I won't be using the characters from Final Fantasy XV in the story, though, so it's not a crossover with that.

I may or may not have Sephiroth and Genesis appear in the actual story. You can vote on them being in the story, but I can't guarantee when they'll enter the story if the poll gets the number of "yes" votes needed to finalize them being added in. Neither of them will be enemies, though, so don't be expecting a fight between the main characters and the two Fallen Angels.

If you want Genesis to be Kushina's brother, or something like that, there will be a separate poll for that. If enough people vote "yes" to the two being related, I'll make that part of the story. Naruto would only be 1/4 Fallen Angel in that case, and would be the new character's cousin.

As a reminder, if you have ideas on a good name for Genesis's son, post your suggestions as reviews on this chapter. Top three if you have multiple ideas. If I choose a name that a reviewer suggests, I'll try my best to mention the person who suggested that name. I'm bad at coming up with names, so I'm willing to take suggestions in this case. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

The next chapter will start with Naruto's fight.


	6. Author Note: Update

I've decided to cancel the poll on Kushina and Genesis. Kushina will not be related to Genesis. I'll keep the other poll active, though I will close that one if nobody votes by Chapter 10.

I'm still working on how to do Chapter 5. I just hit a major writer block on this story, so I'm going to put the story on pause for until I can get a few chapters typed for in case I have another writer block. Until my next update on this story, I'll be working on a DMC/Kingdom Hearts crossover. There will be slight Teen Wolf (just minor references, but not enough to count as a crossover) involved. Namine, Xion, and Kairi will be sisters. Everything else stays mostly the same. There will be Assassin's Creed involved, but it's not the main focus.

I just needed something to post besides the Author Note. I haven't started the story yet, but it'll be up eventually.


End file.
